fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamizuru Akatsuchi
Personality One could say Akatsuchi had a really upbeat and funny personality before he suddenly had a drastic transformation. He now acts more like a pompous king and villanous ruler than anything else, yet still keeps a sort of snarky attitude as well as a knack for bad puns. Akatsuchi acts just like a king, as he is both the ruler of the Kamizuru clan and the Tsuchikage, leader of the rock village. He doesn't concern himself with the lower tier class villagers and treats them as peasants. Often he has his bodyguards or assistants act as the medium between the two and will never address his commoners directly. To him, the Kamizuru reign on top of all other villagers as the most royal family of the village (as he is the leader of the village by default). Next there are other 'royal' families, that are not as important as the Kamizuru but are worthy of being respected. Those clans are the other founding clans of Iwagakure. He will talk to anyone of those clans, even the children, as they are worthy of his attention. Next to them are clans that have proven to be powerful, that is, warrior clans. He will talk directly to its leaders but no one beneath them. Anyone who typically does not match up to this criteria is not worth his attention. Appearance Akatsuchi is a being that exists as two, but his true identity is known only to few. Many years ago he learned of a secret forbidden technique of his clan and had performed it on himself, transforming his body. The body that everyone sees appears as.. He has messy short black hair and tan skin. He has somewhat bushy black eye brows and brown eyes. There appears to always be a single band-aid covering the bridge of his nose. Over his upper body, he wears a long black coat. It has a high collar that wraps comfortably around his neck. Lined around the openings of this coat is gold fabric. The coat has long sleeves but he always has them rolled up to just above his elbows. Around most of his forearms is a set of white bandages that go down to even his hands, wrapping around halfway long each of his fingers. The coat travels all the way down to his knees and is always buttoned closed, however the buttons end around the waist area so the bottom half of the coat moves around freely. He also has a long red scarf which he wears around his neck, wrapped around once before it falls down to his waist in length. The symbol of his clan is proudly embroided in gold fabric on both the left breast of his coat as well as in a larger print on the upper back of his coat. Underneath he wears a pair of black well loose fitted pants with a gold sash wrapped around the waist. The pants reach all the way down to his ankles and wrap around the top half of his black sandals. However this is only the exterior appearance of his body, and his true self is contained within. His body is actually hollowed out and is composed of a thick layer of honeycombs. Inside there lies a core which houses a queen bee, his true form, which appears as.. The core is a dodecahedron coloured black with golden edges. It is somewhat thick and is as strong as steel to house the queen bee inside, which is a bee that is now a few times bigger than a normal one. The bee acts both as the heart and the true form of Akatsuchi. His core is located in the pelvis region of the body. History Over a century ago, there existed a time when shinobi served not a village, but the country itself. Clans would be hired by the Daimyo of a country to serve for a specific task and to help defend their borders. The Kamizuru clan was one of these clans who called home within the boundaries of Tsuchi no Kuni. They were hired for their unusual tactics involving bees. They were the rivals to a clan known as the Aburame in a nearby country and the two often fought. There was a boy who was born to this clan named Akatsuchi, a name derived from the blood stained ground the clan often stood on. Akatsuchi was taught to fight as soon as he could walk. His sword became his best friend. As soon as he reached the age of four he was ripe and ready to fight for his clans honor on the battlefield. War had already spread so far across the countryside. It was a time when Akatsuchi could only give his first name. If others found out what clan he hailed from he would more than likely be targeted within hours. There was no one he could truly trust but his own clansmen. He was one of the lucky ones. He saw his brothers and sisters die in battle but he managed to escape with his life or take out the enemy with a lucky shot. While his skills improved, he often found himself at odds with those from other clans, even adults. He couldn't help but fight or flee, and he was grateful that he lived long enough to see the next morning. He was already a full grown man in the eyes of those around him by the time he reached age 17. He had outlasted many of his clan members, but he wasn't alone. There was only a handful of those around his age of his clan that still lived and even less that were older. There was one person though that he had grown up with since day one that he had fallen for: his cousin, Kurotsuchi. The two always fought battles together and had grown to love one another deeply. It was this love that had allowed the two to survive this long. Around this time, clans had begun forming permanent alliances with their host country and something new began to spring over the horizon. It was something called a hidden village, and many clans were allying with one another to form these villages. The Kamizuru had allied with other clans as well and together they formed the foundation for Tsuchi no Kuni's hidden village: Iwagakure. The Kamizuru clan held an important place in Iwa. They served the Shodai Tsuchikage, who became Iwa's first leader. Iwa was one of the five great villages, which allowed their leader to hold the title of Kage. This was something that was decided upon during what was known as the first kage meeting, something Akatsuchi got to witness himself. He, along with another shinobi of the village, escorted the Tsuchikage to the meeting where the five kage spoke. It was relatively uneventful, but there seemed to be a bit of animosity between the Tsuchikage and Hokage, something that would be blown out of proportions in later years. Akatsuchi returned home and after a few years Kurotsuchi had confronted him about some bad news: she was pregnant. While most would find this great, for these two who had grown up during times of war and knew nothing but just that, she would be unable to perform her shinobi duties. After having a long talk, they came to the conclusion that since the villages had been made, there existed peace, and so their child would know a life of peace. Months into Kurotsuchi's pregnancy, a natural disaster the likes of which no one had ever seen before had hit Iwagakure straight through it's front gate: a bijuu attack. While many in the village had heard the stories of monstrous beasts of pure hatred and chakra, none of them had ever come across one. They determined its strength by the number of tails it had: this one had five. It was the Gobi, a monstrous horse with the head of a dolphin and had monstrous speed and power. It ran through Iwagakure and tore down many buildings. Together with the first Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi was one of the hundreds who fought to stop the beast. Finally the Tsuchikage used a powerful technique and subdued the beast before temporarily sealing it away into a wall sized scroll. He predicted the seal could only last for so long and so they needed a medium to transfer it to. That's when he decided to seal it into himself, and became Iwa's first Jinchuuriki. And months later, Kurotsuchi had given birth to triplets; two sons and a single daughter were their gifts for pursuing a life of peace through hardship. As their kids grew up, a system was established where children could still learn to become shinobi yet do so in a safe and controlled environment known as a shinobi academy. By this time, a ranking system had been established between the five great villages which divided shinobi into separate ranks: genin, chunin and jounin. With Akatsuchi's experience, he was automatically given the rank of Jounin and was someone the Tsuchikage came to expect a lot out of along with several others. Akatsuchi's children had joined the academy in order to follow in their father and mother's footsteps, and soon Kurotsuchi was able to continue going on missions. Years went by and the Tsuchikage had an idea. He had gotten used to the power he was granted by the Gobi, and thought to acquire a second bijuu for Iwa. He and a small army of Iwa shinobi had left Iwa heavily guarded to hunt down another beast and take it for themselves. It was weeks before they came across one deep inside of a cave that was almost buried under debris. Within it they found the Rokubi, a six-tailed gigantic slug. The battle was not as fierce as the one they had fought against the Gobi, but was far more dangerous due to the acids which the Rokubi kept spewing out. They soon capture it with a more reliable sealing technique and brought it back to the village where it was sealed into a teenager this time as an experiment. His children had grown into chunin as the years went by. They had enjoyed a life of peace with the rest of the clan who had prospered greatly in the past 14 years until aggrevations between Konoha and Iwa escalated beyond mere talks. A full out war had been declared and ths Tsuchikage, in his old age, had been assembling a massive army. A man of the old days, he did not believe in true peace and had expected this day to finally come. Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and their children got ready to fight once more. For Akatsuchi and his wife, it felt like a life time had gone by since they had been in a war. For their children, this would be their first. Konoha and Iwa wasted no time getting at each other's throats and Kusagakure was turn into the battlefield. It had been many years since a war had been fought and the armies that Akatsuchi hand his family faced were much larger than he had remembered. Despite the hardships, it was a time full of joy for him. About halfway through the war, Akatsuchi looked for a new power. While Iwa had made allies during this war, they were still losing to Konoha and its allies, who had a more organized military. It was about halfway through the war he discovered a secret Kamizuru scroll detailing a forbidden technique made long ago. Wasting no time he performed the technique on himself and was reborn a new. Soon he found himself unable to die and unable to feel pain. The body he shed was left behind and the new one he got was more than he dreamed about. In the end, he became known as a monster and many of the shinobi of other nations could not find a way to do him any harm. For the rest of the war, he was never injured again. By the end of it, everyone in his family was still alive, but his best friend, the Shodai Tsuchikage, had died in battle. A combination of his old age and war had taken its toll on him and he fell to Konoha shinobi. Upon his death, the Gobi was released and it tore through the battlefield, separating Konoha and Iwa shinobi alike. The Konoha shinobi fled the field and left Iwa to deal with their beast. It had killed many of Akatsuchi's comrades, but this time, utilizing his Bee-Dragon Dance, he subdued the beast and allowed his sealers to once again seal it away. Soon enough though, many of the village's leaders had died and the war finally came to an end. Akatsuchi was left to find another retainer for the Gobi. 25 long years had passed since the end of the first shinobi war now. The love of his life, Kurotsuchi, had passed away due to illness. One of his children had died in battle as well, but his two children, one boy and one girl, had children of their own now. While the world around him grew old and passed on and new people and ideas were being born, Akatsuchi stayed the same. The new power he had tasted had a lasting effect on him, one that he gradually began to regret in his "old age". Time did not pass for him. He no longer needed nourishment as others did. He didn't even need to sleep. After the first war had ended, he was chosen unanimously as the Second Tsuchikage. In Iwa, he was viewed as a monster, and by some even a myth. The curse he had placed on himself took its toll on his mentality and he found himself hiding in his room, away from the public eye for months at a time. The duty he was bestowed upon as Tsuchikage was fulfilled, but not once did he want to speak to anyone but the assistant whom helped him get everything done. People began to believe he did not exist, and was merely an idea to keep everyone in line. That is until Konoha made a move. One night, there was a baffling noise coming from the clan compound of the Kamizuru. The sound of ringing steel and cries of pain echoed in the night. When Akatsuchi arrived from his home in the Tsuchikage building, he found several of his comrades murdered. Quickly he pursued the perpetraitors, but before they got away he caught a glimpse of their head bands. Konoha shinobi. Akatsuchi wasted no time heading to Konoha personally and began demanding the heads of konoha ninja in reponse to this attack, but Konoha repeatedly denied the charges and accused Akatsuchi and Iwa of threatening war and invading their territory. It didn't take long before Konoha and Iwa once again went to war, dragging the rest of the world with it, Kusa being one of its closest allies during this time. The Kamizuru lead many attacks on Konoha, only to be met with fierce resistence. Akatsuchi this time did not participate in them and stood in Iwa as its leader. He helped coordinate and fortify the defenses of Iwa, using the mountains that surrounded it to create an impenetrable foretress. Even though Iwa could not successfully destroy Konoha, there was never a time where Iwa itself was threatened. That is, until Iwa's Gobi Jinchuuriki had lost control of himself and went rampent in the village. With most of Iwa's forces out on the front lines, he was forced to take it on with only a handful of shinobi by his side. Although it was a struggle, he once again subdued the beast using his Bee-Dragon Dance and allowed for it to be sealed away. He put it into a powerful container he had acquired and let it sit there until he could find a use for it later. Nearing the end of the war, the leader of Yugakure who had been a comrade to the Kamizuru had been slain. Despite Akatsuchi's want for vengeance against Konoha, all the villages settled on a non-aggression pact and ended the war. Even though Iwa did not necessarily lose the war, they ahd lost a powerful tool. The Rokubi Jinchuuriki had been captured by Kusagakure, and Akatsuchi often demanded their shinobi back. His body was delivered to Iwa by injured Kusagakure nin, who said he had lost control and the beast was released and escaped. He wanted to have their heads for this betrayel, but he did not want to risk starting a war that had just ended. He bit his tongue and let them leave and sent out a search party to find the Rokubi, but to no avail. This peace did not last long, as while Akatsuchi sat alone on top of a mountain just outside of Iwagakure looking out for the Rokubi, a group of masked shinobi appeared and surrounded him and attempted to take his life. One of them got in a good hit by beheading Akatsuchi, but due to the power of the Human beehive Technique, he repaired the damagea done as if nothing had happened to him. The shinobi stood, frightened and in horror at what they had seen before they were suddenly surrounded by a large cloud of bees. Anywhere they tried to run they were dragged back and one by one they were systematically murdered. Akatsuchi removed their masks to find out they were all Suna operatives. With the non-aggression pact betrayed and proof in his hands, Akatsuchi resumed the war he had begun years ago and went after Sunagakure this time. The third shinobi war lasted far longer than the previous two. Akatsuchi would not let the ethics and moralities of other villages get in his way for conquest this time. First Konoha had attacked his family and friends, then Kusa captured his Jinchuuriki and let the Rokubi run away, and now Suna had come for his life personally. Despite their dwindling numbers, the Kamizuru who were left became even that much more stronger. Akatsuchi spent the first half of the war trying desperately to find a suitable Jinchuuriki for the Gobi, but within a year each one he tried to seal it in lost control and released the beast forcing him to seal it away and try again. Eventually he could not put off the war any longer so he sealed the beast deep within the village. Akatsuchi left Iwa in the hands of those he trusted and even went after Suna himself during the last battles. He had lost his children to war and made a vow to protect his grandchildren. He would protect Iwa by bringing the fight to his enemies personally and sending a message that Iwa was not weak. During the last siege on Sunagakure, Akatsuchi broke through its outer walls and with his army he laid waste the village and a number of its citizens and shinobi. He burned down the academy and subdued all of the enemies that came at him, all except one: the second Kazekage. He and the Kazekage engaged in a brutal fight while the rest of the villagers of both parties watched. The battle went on for hours and left the main Kazekage building in ruins. The center of the village became a burning pot of molten glass and burning rock and by the end Akatsuchi managed to land the finishing blow on him. Sunagakure had been conquered and defeated and the war had ended. Akatsuchi wanted to hold Suna as a territory of Iwagakure, but due to the cost of the long battle he lacked the resources to keep it under his control, and so relinquished control back to Kaze no Kuni. He and his troops returned to Iwa. For the first time in his life since he used the forbidden jutsu, Akatsuchi was tired. Akatsuchi spent much of his time alone or with his direct family. He had lived a long life full of war and was finally enjoying a bit of peace for the first time in over 20 years. He began the Jinchuuriki Project once again and began looking for suitable retainers for the Gobi. At first there were a few volunteers, but after the first two failed to provide a compatible body as a host, many began to doubt the project. They were tired of seeing loved ones die either due to war or due to this beasts' hatred and so they frowned upon any whom were chosen as a host. Akatsuchi was almost forced to abandon the project and simply slay the beast himself, until one of his great grandchildren had offered up their newly born child as a host. Akatsuchi sealed the beast into the baby and they watched it grow. They had maintained a stable body and nothing seemed to be going wrong, and so Akatsuchi had finally appeared to have found a suitable host for the Gobi. Now, he had to find the Rokubi once again. And the first place he decided to start looking was Kusagaukre..! Abilities Kamizuru Clan King: A long lived member of the Kamizuru clan, he has surpassed the century in age and has knowledge of all of their techniques and can even make use of most of the standard ones. With a variety of other factors to take into account, Akatsuchi is without a doubt one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful Kamizuru clan member that has ever existed. An Immortal Being: As one of the users of the Kamizuru clan's most forbidden ninjutsu, the Human Beehive Technique, Akatsuchi has been granted a form of immortality that is not very well known. While it allows him to basically live indefinitely over time, he is still very well susceptable to being murdered. The likely hood of that happening by anyone else other than one knowledgable of this technique is small though, due to the very secretive truth about it. He has shed his human body in exchange for a more smaller and protected one, meaning one must destroy his core in order to actually kill him. Any damage done to the 'human body' that one perceives to be him will do nothing to him and said damage will usually be fixed with ease. Splitting Technique: One of Iwagakure's unique techniques, as the longest living member of Iwa and its kage he has undergone study of this technique and learned all of its principles, becoming a master of it. He is able to split his body on a moments notice, and has even created a technique for himself to fuse his body back together to surpass the limitations of the technique which halfs his total power. Miscellaneous Information Category:Males Category:Iwagakure Shinobi Category:Previous Village Leaders Category:Clan Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters